


7 Days of Writing #6: Run

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [50]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: James always loved to watch Keith run.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Fic Collection [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/496336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	7 Days of Writing #6: Run

James always loved to watch Keith run.

The black wolf was liquid like shadow, compacting into a powerful ball of muscle and potential, digging enormous paws into the ground for purchase and extending all the way out again, all four feet clearing the ground in an instant; his head was down and he was laser-focused on his target. Keith moved so fast in that moment James felt like he was seeing an afterimage, the actual thing there and gone in a flash.

Keith ran every chance he could get, up and down the long familiar stretch of beach, his slightly smaller framed shadow to Shiro’s enormously powerful white wolf. He ran through the woods, threaded the trees, circled their camps and the truck and nearly made James dizzy with his exuberance and seemingly endless font of energy. He loved the most to run in the plains when they went east and spent their nights in fields under an endless expanse of stars.

 _Run with me_ , Keith said, both hands on James’s wrists, eyes bright and skin bronzed by flame.

He couldn’t deny Keith anything, not even this, futile exercise that it was because before too long Keith would tire of lagging and would be on four legs, bounding back and forth and unstoppable. All the same James humored him every time, jogged with him until Keith couldn’t bear it anymore and bolted across the clearing, across the sand, across the field, his ears and tail high.

He loved to run.

He loved James, too.

James exhaled, hand pressed to the side of his neck, cheek in the dirt. He watched Keith run like this, powerhouse that he was; gone in a twinkling, fury and sound.

“I’ll protect you,” Keith said, calm and confident, sitting up in their motel bed, the covers kicked to the floor and his skin brushed blue by the cold light of the television.

“You can’t, against everything,” James said, lazy, sprawled on his side and stretched out. He brushed his knuckles along the outside of Keith’s thigh and Keith stirred, leaned over him, kissed him with a sharp-toothed shark’s grin.

“You don’t know me very well then,” Keith said, a tease in his voice as James pulled him down again, because once in a night didn’t satisfy either of them, anymore.

 _I do know you,_ James thought, fingers slick with the blood squeezing between his fingers, the darkness starting to claw at the edge of his vision. He exhaled again and coughed wetly, closed his eyes and dreamed of running with his wolf.


End file.
